Vamirio
|2='Vamirio'}} |weight= |gender = Female |abilities = Fire Magic Summoning Magic |occupation = Four Heavenly King |level = 78 (Power) 2 (Acting) |partners = Azudora, Helck |manga = Chapter 1 |aliases = Anne from Management Heavenly King of the South }} "Red" Vamirio (ヴァミリオ, Vu~amirio) is the deuteragonist and main character of Helck. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Empire where the Dragon resides. Appearance Vamirio is a short, young-looking, petite woman with red hair and pointy ears. She has yellow eyes. Vamirio in her usual attire.png|Vamirio in her usual attire Vamirio Child.png|Vamirio in her childhood Vamirio_Adult.png|Matured Vamirio Personality Vamirio is very hotheaded and cautious, often donning a scowling expression. She has a tendency to call others, including herself, stupid. Despite those traits, she cares about the well-being of the civilians in the Demon Kingdom and thus has a hard time trusting newcomers. Vamirio previously voiced the opinion that the humans must be destroyed, but has since changed when she met Helck. She considers friendships very valuable and would of been pained to see Helck kill his old companions even if it was for the betterment of Demon Kingdom. She is a fan of orange juice over other beverages. History Cave of Trials Vamirio takes on a set of trials to become a Four Heavenly King. Vamirio once lost her stick, Koedarion, while in a train in the imperial capital. Ahh... Isuty Vamirio saved Isuta's, Asuta's, and Hyura's village from a monster attack. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Vamirio arrives to replace the injured Azudora as manager for the tournament. Hon, the assistant manager for the tournament, greets Vamirio and updates her on the current status and details of the tournament. Helck begins his match and easily defeats his opponent. Hon informs Vamirio that Helck is a human hero, which causes Vamirio to freak out. Rococo interviews Helck about his victory, and Helck gives his iconic line, "I don't like humans! Let's Destroy the humans.", which wins loud applause from the demon audience. Vamirio is not convinced and still vehemently opposes the idea of a human competing to become a demon king. She sees the situation as the demon world having been invaded by a hero and that the populace is in danger. Hon explains that due to the effects of Azudora's contract, Helck cannot harm anyone in the demon world until the tournament is over, and neither can anyone harm him outside of matches. Helck defeats his next opponent on screen and walks towards him. Vamirio then theorizes that Helck's plan is too eliminate the candidates for the next Demon King one by one, while he is protected by the effects of the contract. Helck extends his hand and tells his opponent it was a good fight, in a show of good sportsmanship from both fighters. A very angry Vamirio asks what Helck's objective is, shouting that it's obvious that Helck has some sort of ulterior motive than being the next Demon King. She says that the civilians would never accept him as their king anyway, however the audience passionately cheers for Helck. Vamirio explodes a portion of the room with her flames in a burst of anger. She then says that she will take care of Helck herself, but Hon tells her that the contract protects him from their attacks as well. Vamirio tells him to set him up with an opponent stronger than him then. Hon tells her that this is impossible as Helck has a power level of 99. Vamirio explodes the entire top floor of the building. A demoralized Vamirio sits in the wreckage of the top floor, thinking of how to handle this situation that she considers an emergency. She tells Hon that he will be punished because he was the one in charge before Vamirio got here. Hon panics and asks her to give him more time to think of a solution. Immediately, he comes up with an idea. Hon tells Vamirio that the matches don't have to be a contest of strength, holding up a pack of cards to Vamirio's confusion. Hon explains the nature of the card match to Vamirio. The challenge to to stack a tower of cards. And to further disadvantage Helck, the cards given to him will be slippery. Vamirio opposes the idea at first but gives in to Hon's pleading. The audience accepts the unconventional match completely and then Rococo announces the start of the match. Most of the contestants find the challenge difficult but Helck struggles to even complete one stack. Vamirio gloats over Helck's expected loss, however she feels bad for the contestants who will drop out because they are unable to display their power. Hon tells her they are necessary sacrifices to get rid of Helck. Vamirio says that she will have the skilled contestants serve under her and begin to tell Hon to prepare a list of names, but a loud clapping sound interrupts her. The source of the sound is revealed to be Helck. He tells everyone to focus and unleashes a powerful blast of aura, blowing away all of the contestants stacks who didn't defend in time. Helck then uses his Super Concentration Mode and completes his tower of cards in impressive time, posing after finishing. Both the contestants and the crowd stare in amazement, however soon some contestants complain to Rococo about Helck's "cheating". Vamirio and Hon rush to try to add in a rule in order to get Helck disqualified, but Kenros speaks up before anyone can act. Vamirio and Hyura says to themselves that there's no way his stupid explanation is right, however the crowd not only accepts but is impressed by it. Hon says that disqualifying Helck is no longer an option. Vamirio speculates that this was Helck's plan all along. That he planned to get the other contestants to fight each other so that most will become injured. Hon tells that it is just a coincidence and Vamirio, angry over Hon's calm attitude, destroys a large portion of the top of the building in a fiery explosion. As Anne, Vamirio reluctantly shakes hands with Helck when he comes to greet her. Vamirio takes care of many of the remaining winged soldiers. Remote Island Arc Journey Arc Helck's Past Arc Vamirio listens to Helck talk about his past. Human Assault Arc Vamirio accepts Helck's request to hold the Hero Killer. Helck and Vamirio continue their way to camp. On the way, Vamirio reads the message sent to her by Azudora. In addition, they go over their plans again. By the time Helck and Vamirio reach the camp, the camp has already been destroyed. Ruufu reports the attack by the humans to Vamirio and Helck. Helck and Vamirio decide to confront Rafaed. Vamirio saves Kushiki from a barrage of arrows before finally coming face to face with Rafaed. Kushiki informs Helck and Vamirio about the situation and Vamirio tells Kushiki to find somewhere safe. After Helck ignores Rafaed's warning and states he will destroy the humans Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck, initially Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is a support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Vamirio reaffirms Helck that she will be fine and tells him to focus on his own opponents. After a short brawl, an arrow is fired in the direction of both Vamirio and Helck, Vamirio dodges the arrow, while Helck catches it. When they turn to see who fired it, they see Alicia. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio. Helck shouts for Vamirio, but Alicia shoots another arrow to draw Helck's attention. Vamirio tells Helck to not worry about her. Vamirio continues to feel uneasy as Helck approaches Alicia, which is made worry with Rafaed's remarks. Vamirio finally realizes what Helck is about going to do and sprints toward the hero. Rafaed tries to stop her, but is quickly bypassed and receives a cut from the Hero Killer, incapacitating him. Vamirio manages to stop Helck from killing Alicia and tells him that they are going to save the humans, instead of destroying them. After figuring out what to do, Vamirio bursts out laughing mischievously. She then reaffirms her goal to the awakened humans. Rafaed once again questions Vamirio and the rationale behind her goal. Rafaed continues by trying to weaken Vamirio's determination with his knowledge of the recent battle at the Demon Castle. Vamirio is in disbrief of Rafaed's claim that Azudora is dead, stating she has heard of the tale many times before, and every time Azudora returns alive. Once again, Vamirio asserts her stance, stating that her determination will not falter even if Helck's does. Rafaed pulls out the Curse Release spell given to him by Mikaros, but when Helck displays his agreement with Vamirio's resolve, Rafaed decides to retreat instead. Afterwards, Helck tells Vamirio how much her words mean to him. Save the Humans Arc Vamirio and company decide to head to Shin Castle. On their way, Helck and Vamirio are met with Rococo. Rococo informs Vamirio that Azudora is battered, but healthy. With Rococo's carriage, Vamirio and Helck were able to reach Shin Castle in two days. Harupii then flies in and tells Vamirio and Helck that she has prepared a place for them to stay. Vamirio tells the rest that she and Rococo are going to see Shin and that they will meet up later. When Shin and Vamirio finally meet, he first gives her a gift of orange juice. Afterwards the two discuss the issue about saving the humans. Shin informs Vamirio that the danger rank of humans has risen to A. However, Shin views that the humans deserve a higher danger rank. Shin also informs Vamirio that the empire council have decided that humans are an existence that must be purged. Vamirio tells Shin what she has learned about the humans from her journey with Helck and how they have changed her views. Although Shin does not fully agrees with Vamirio, he still gives his complete support. Vamirio later tells Helck there is someone she wants him to meet tomorrow. Vamirio, Shin, and Helck visit Haraolle. When Vamirio tries to talk with the human, Haraolle screams in fear that the demons will harm him. Haraolle becomes more comforted when Helck approaches him. Vamirio listens as Helck and Haraolle talk. Before Helck leaves Haraolle, he thanks Vamirio for allowing him to visit the captured hero. Later, Haraolle tries to reconsider his view about the demons and decides to finally give information to the demons and asks them to end this war once and for all. Vamirio asks Shin to make arrangements so they send information to Azudora. Vamirio decides to research past occurrences of mutations to various races in hopes of finding ways to save the humans. Shin gives Vamirio her lost magical stick that she used when she was an infant. Hon arrives to Shin Castle and informs Vamirio of Azudora's plans. Azudora uses the information provided by Haraolle, Sharuami, and Edil to form a war to turn the tide of the war. Azudora divides his forces into four groups, Urum Castle Defense, Extermination of Monster Nests and Human Sorcerers, Tower Destruction, and Guerrilla. Vamirio is furious with Azudora's plan as she still has not found a way to save the humans yet. She tells Hon to go back and tell Azudora that she will not participate in the deciding battle until she finds a way to save the humans. Hon tells Vamirio to calm down and to read the letter to the very end. She is left puzzled by the revelation. Hon tells Vamirio what Azudora told him. Azudora tells a memory of a hero more powerful than anyone he had fought before, yet the hero did not want to fight. The hero's name was Uria. Although Azudora was originally very cautious, he eventually eased up. Azudora and Uria had many conversations with each other and later Uria introduced his village to Azudora. Azudora got to know the human race much better. When Azudora finally left the village, Azudora no longer wanted to fight. Uria and Azudora tried to work towards peace, but the war only got worse. The humans were eventually cornered and came into contact with forbidden apocalyptic magic. As a result, the world almost ended had it not been for Uria. Uria could not change back after awakening and Azudora had to kill his friend. Azudora then reveals that he has now acquired the power to turn humans back to now. Lastly Azudora tells Vamirio to defeat Human King with Helck. Vamirio bursts out laughing, realizing that she and her former mentor share the same thoughts. She then tells Hon to tell Azudora that she will take responsibility for the subjugation of the Human King. Vamirio explains to Helck the situation. Helck is relieve and reaffirms that he will be able to complete the task of taking down the Human King. Hon then introduces Vamirio and Helck to their ride to the Human Kingdom. It is revealed that their ride is the same animal Helck used during the Showdown race. Helck is happy to meet the creature again and it is revealed that the creature is a sacred creature. Afterwards, Vamirio then tells Piuy that he cannot go. Vamirio and Helck are ambushed on their way to the Human Capital. However, the two companions manage to easily defeat the humans led by Iron Ball. At the Human Kingdom, Vamirio and Helck make their way to the castle of the Human Empire. On their way, they encounter the Cane, the Kingdom's Protectors Force, but Helck easily defeats them. Once inside the castle, they are ambushed by a defense matrix. Suddenly, a golem appears and Helck attempts to attack it, but it absorbed Helck's attack and fired it back in the form of a blast. Vamirio explains how a golem works to Helck and tries to think of a plan to defeat it. Vamirio decides that it is best to get rid of the defense matrix now instead of later. The golem causes the floor to collapse and everyone falls to the lower level. Vamirio asks Helck to distract the golem as she finishes it off. They then proceed to destroy the rest of the defense matrix. Vamirio and Helck find several more golems. Helck recklessly fights all of them at once, but fortunately wins. Vamirio warns him about preserving his strength for crucial battles. Vamirio then explains to Helck the origin of the Human Castle, the Empire's Capital, and the underground architecture. As Vamirio and Helck continue to observe the ancient architecture, the Human King suddenly appears behind them. Vamirio explains to Helck what the New World is. In addition, she tells him that the origin of the poison lies within the capital of the The Empire and the Emperor is suppressing the source. Meanwhile, the people of the Empire must deal with the poison that has been spilled. Helck tells Vamirio about some of his worries, but she tells him to focus on winning. The Human King's hologram appears again, but immediately retreats as Vamirio and Helck chase after it. After following the hologram, Vamirio and Helck are lifted up by a movement device. Mikaros then attacks the two. Vamirio and Mikaros exchange some attacks before Mikaros is overwhelmed and backs off. Despite the situation, Mikaros refuses to surrender and unveils the prototypes from the awakening experiment. The prototypes possess a potential that far exceeds ordinary soldiers. Mikaros tells Vamirio that they have 5512 prototypes and 5000 of them are protecting the towers. As it turns out, Vamirio had already prepared for a tough defense for the towers and sent Shin and Shin's army to assist the tower destruction group. Vamirio then asks Helck to focus on Mikaros as she takes on the 512 prototypes. Mikaros tells Vamirio to not underestimate the prototypes, but is surprised by her burst of power. Vamirio finishes off the rest of the prototypes and explains to Mikaros that the prototypes are not real heroes because they lack will. Helck then proceeds to punch Mikaros and the shock wave of the punch destroys the door leading to the Human King. Vamirio and Helck run towards the Human King, but are ambushed by Cless. Vamirio prepared for Cless's attack, but did not counterattack because Cless saw through her plan. Vamirio tells Helck that she will fight Cless, but Helck decides to fight his brother himself, much to the displeasure of Vamirio. While Helck fights Cless, Vamirio aims to attack the King. Abilities & Powers As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and possessing a power level of 78, Vamirio is very powerful. She is implied to be stronger than Azudora in terms of raw power. She specializes in handling groups of enemies. Magic Fire Magic: Vamirio's favored type of magic. Through the use of this magic, Vamirio can create, shape and manipulate fire. She is capable of incinerating various opponents in an instant. However, her wide area attacks are dangerous to nearby allies, but she has learned to control her attacks. Furthermore, she is able to use her fire to soften her fall. There are instances when she has uses her flames like a smokescreen. *'Dancing Inferno' (踊れ炎, Odore-en): With the assistance of Twiglion, Vamirio creates a spiraling flame that surrounds her and engulfs her enemies. Summoning Magic: Vamirio is capable of summoning fire elementals. These minions can serve Vamirio by either exploding upon contact or fighting her opponent. Her skill in summoning is noted to be great, as she can summon multiple beings at once. Vamirio_Summon.png|Summoned Swordswomen Vamirio_Summon_Explosive.png|Summoned Suicide Bombers Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Vamirio is extremely fast and possesses remarkable reflexes, as she was able to outmaneuver Rafaed. In addition she was able to react to arrows fired from behind and surprise attack beams. Fighting Style Master Magic User: As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and formerly under the care of Azudora, Vamirio has become a powerful magic user. She is able to easily summon creatures at will and create large bursts of fire. She can create flames of various temperatures. She is able to fight of thousands of soldiers that are constantly being resurrected while fighting Rafaed and Mikaros. Equipment Twiglion (コエダリオン, Koedarion): A magical stick that Vamirio used when she was an infant, made from Yggdrasil. It is an ecological item which reduces the amount of wasted magic. Furthermore, it increases the power of offensive techniques. Major Battles *Vamirio, Hyura, Doruushi, and Kenros vs Edil and winged soldiers *Vamirio and Helck vs Sea Monster *Vamirio and Helck vs *Vamirio vs Sand Monster *Vamirio vs Rafaed *Vamirio and Helck vs Mikaros and winged soldiers *Vamirio vs Cless *Vamirio vs Mikaros, Rafaed, and thousands of soldiers Quotes *''"I have to protect the civilians no matter what..." *(To Helck) ''"Let's save, the humans." *(To Helck) "Aren't they your precious comrades!? Your precious friends!? Isn't she someone who is irreplaceable!? Then you can't give up! The situation may be desperate! But you and Edil were able to talk to each other! You embraced Alicia with those hands! They're not dead yet! Your comrades haven't died yet! There is still hope!" Trivia *Vamirio is based on the Vermillion Bird (representing summer and fire) and Azudora is based on the Azure Dragon (representing spring and wood). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Four Heavenly Kings